Tokyo Mew Mew Goes Host
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Ichigo was getting fed up with a certain alien always being at her tails end!....or should i say mouths end!, so she fills out a forum and ships herself of to Ouran Acadamey as a boy.....the result....is utter chaos! R&R PLEASE?First OHSHC Crossover!
1. Goodbye Sanity, Hello Chaos!

**Tokyo Mew Mew goes Host**

**Me: I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kisshu: Give it a break**

**Me: How'd you get in my room u perv?!**

**Kisshu:…..**

**Me: Il slap you if anything is misplaced**

**Kisshu: Relax! I've been good……..mostly**

**Me: What did you touch?**

***Kisshu gulps***

**Kisshu: Y-Your DS, your TV and your cat**

**Me: YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!?**

***Chases Kisshu with a knife***

**Kisshu: KisshuXIchigo4Eva does not own anything!**

**Me: THAT'S IT!!! RUB IT IN YOU MEANY!!!**

**This story takes place 4 years later, Ichigo and the other mews live normal-well semi-normal lives, Ichigo still has her animal traits, which is unknown to her team, she is also still pestered by Kisshu, which is where our story begins…..in Ichigo's room**

**Ichigo was sleeping soundly…until she felt wait on top of her, she weakly opened her cocoa eyes to see the locks of green dangling over her face, two gold eyes hazily opened**

"**Morning Konecko-Chan! How'd you sleep?"**

**He asked**

**Ichigo was embarrassed as it was…..but she saw hw was only in….boxers!, what the hell happened last night????**

"**Oh it looks like you're still woozy from the little argument we had!"**

**Now Ichigo was confused**

"**You basically agreed to playing our game!"**

_**Game? What game? What does he-OH GOD! HE DIDN'T!!!!**_

**She thought as she looked she was clad in her bra and pants!….that did it**

"**KISSHU!!!!!!!!!WHAT THE HELL DID U DO TO ME???????????!!!"**

**She screamed in fury**

"**Ok you have me all wrong Kitty cat!"**

**He said innocently**

"**Then why am I half naked?"**

**She pointed out**

"**It was a heat-wave yesterday…you were complaining to Mint and Zakuro about sleeping the party in, I was lonely so decided to drop by, you were sweating, so I cooled you down, my abnormal body heat was cooler and I guess I fell asleep…..you never complained when I was rubbing your back!"**

**Kisshu sad receiving a bonk on the head**

"**YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BAKA OF AN ALIEN!!!!CANT U LEAVE ME IN PEACE FOR A MOMENT!!!!"**

**She screeched earning a playful laugh from the care-free alien**

"**Oh relax! I swear you have not changed one bit in the 4 years that I've known you in!"**

**He laughed cuddling her**

_**Well mr Perv because you're not going to see me for 6 weeks! So ha!**_

**Ichigo mentally sighed**

"**So are you hungry Konecko?"**

**He asked putting on a blue top and some khaki shorts**

"**Kisshu…..whose clothes are those?"**

**Ichigo said with a clueless expression on her face, Kisshu thought it was the most adorable thing ever!**

"**Don't threat I didn't kill anyone!, your father lent me them!"**

**Ichigo's eyes shot open**

"**M-My f-father????"**

**She said shocked, Kisshu wasn't really bothered**

"**He thought I was in a costume, and he said that I was an outstanding young man!"**

**Ichigo was trying to process this**

"**So will you dress yourself?……or will I?"**

**Slap**

**Kisshu walked out with a hand mark on his cheek**

"**Damn she hits hard!"**

**He said as he went down and joined Shinatro**

"**She isn't a morning person…sorry son.."**

**He patted Kisshu on the back**

"**Err Thank you sir…"**

**Kisshu said awkwardly, it was odd talking to a human**

"**You don't need to call me sir, id rather you call me Shinatro or father"**

**He said winking, at that minute Sakura, Ichigo's mother came in**

"**And I rather you call me Sakura ok?"**

**She smiled patting his head, causing him to blush faintly, Shinatro saw this and laughed**

"**Sorry Kish was it?, but the woman in our family are famous for their kindness"**

**Kisshu smiled at Shinatro**

"**Hey wonder what's taking Ichigo?"**

**He said worriedly**

"**Hmm don't know…."**

**Shinatro admitted**

"**Shinatro, I'm going to see if Kit-Err Ichigo is awake yet!"**

**He said correcting him self as he went up and saw that Ichigo was dressed and ready, he teleported behind her giving her a s**

**SLAP!!!!**

**Kisshu again left with a red slap on his cheek**

"**Damn strong girl!"**

**He said, only this time he waited outside of her room, he heard her going into her drawer…..he didn't know which drawer, so he silently teleported in, and to his utmost happiness she was naked,, she didn't put her bra on she just slipped a hot pink tank top with the words "hot chick " on it, a pair of tight dark jeans on and finally a whit jacket with an 'M' for marvellous on it, She turned round and screamed, went over to hit him and slammed the door behind her**

"**Why are girls so temperamental???"**

**He said as he walked downstairs**

**Ichigo announced she was going and sped off before anyone *cough Alien cough* could say anything**

**Well I hope ur happy with the first chapter ****J**

**Il write more unless………you hate it? L**

**It will get funnier I assure you!**

**R&R!**

**.**


	2. Ichigo becomes a host Haruhi meet Kisshu

Tokyo Mew Mew Goes Host

The Host Club

Tamaki was getting bored, the school was meant to be getting a new student and he was getting anxious, Haruhi was leaving so that dampened his mood

"Haruhi…do you NEED to leave?"

He wined receiving a bonk on the head

"Tamaki I've told you thousands of times, yes I need a little me time!…..and you are getting a little annoying!, so I will see you when I return! Kyoya is taking me to the airport……please don't do anything rash!"

She said as she kissed his head, causing him to go red

"Bye……………..Haruhi"

He whispered as the girl he loved went with Kyoya to his car and went to Tokyo

"What shall I do know? My little girl is gone………and its so empty!"

He said huddling in a corner

Meanwhile with Ichigo

"Ok I managed to steal some of Kisshu's clothes! He wont be pleased but I don't have any guy clothes!"

She said as she went towards the building, it was huge palace like! She thought it was a fairy-tale or a dreamland

"I must be dreaming!"

She said as she entered, the inside was bigger and more dreamlike, they had two staircases! And even a swimming pool

"How rich can you get!"

She mused as she went to the first floor, the place was jam packed! Party to the left and party to the right! No place to relax! That was until she saw a room

"Music room 3?"

She said as she opened the door, red petals flew out almost giving her a heart attack, when the petals cleared she saw what looked like an underwater paradise, there was a huge aquarium shaped in a 'U' and in the middle were 5 young men

"Welcome…………my little kitty"

Said the middle one, that made Ichigo freeze

"So kitty why have you wandered into our midst?"

Ichigo turned around and, she looked boy like, she had her hair cut to shoulder length and she messed it up to look like Tarutos hair

"H-Hello?"

Ichigo called out putting on her man voice

"Hello kitty….why are you here?"

The blond headed boy said seductively

"Um I-I must be in the wrong r-room I apologize"

She was about to leave when a black headed man dressed as a seahorse spoke up

"Tamaki I should have known you would scare the new person into leaving!, especially when they are from Tokyo!"

Tamaki's head shot up

"You must be Ichigo Mommomiya!"

Ichigo froze

"How do you know me?"

She said terrified

"Well its not hard being from Tokyo you stick out like a sore thumb!"

Said two Peach headed boys strolling over to her and leaning on her, she just about turned red

"A boy that blushes? You are an odd kitty aren't you?"

The blond head…Tamaki? Said happily

"Um….Err…yeah?"

She said nervously

"I knew it!"

He said snapping his fingers causing her to flinch

"What?"

She said

"Gay!"

He said her face drained of colour

"Wh-What?"

She stuttered

"So what boys are you into?"

Tamaki asked

"I uhh……."

She was flustered

"Do you like, the Lolita type? Or the mysterious type?"

He asked

"Well umm you see I uh…."

She was petrified when he put a finger under her chin

"Or maybe you prefer boys like me?"

He said tipping her chin up

"What do you say? Kitty?"

Ichigo stuttered backwards into a vase (De-Ja-Vu!)

"Not again!"

Said the twins

"This happened with Haruhi!"

They said Tamaki flinched and walked away

"What's with him?"

Ichigo asked

"Oh he angry because a classmate is away!"

Said Hikaru as Ichigo scurried away

"Hey where you going new-be?"

The twins said chasing her

"You know what I'm tired I think ill-"

She felt a presence behind her, and looked at the blond headed man behind her

"Well….it seems that I have decide you punishment for your crimes little kitty!"

Tamaki said seductively sending 1,000 shivers down Ichigo's back, honestly wasn't there one place where she isn't stalked by a pervert???! This dude is worse than Kisshu!

Meanwhile in Tokyo

"Man so nice to be away from that nuthouse!!"

Haruhi sighed in relief

"Now………Im meant to be bunking with a dude called….Kisshu?"

Haruhi was 16 now and has had her fair share of mishaps, she just hoped this vacation would help her to relax her stress

"Ok according to this Kisshu lives in the Momommiya residence!"

So she followed her map up to the edge of the street and found a small house

"This must be the place….."

Haruhi said as she knocked the door

Haruhi's P.O.V

A strange pointy eared man answered the door

"Hello and you are?"

He asked leaning on the door fringe

"I-I'm Haruhi Fujioka"

I said shyly………….he was sort of cute….

"Oh you must be the transfer student!, Konecko will love to see you!….too bad she's away"

He said rubbing the back of his neck

"Who's Konecko?"

I asked

"My girlfriend"

He lied

"Oh…."

I was sad kind of he seemed so nice……

"Do you want to come in or go to my house?"

He asked

End P.O.V

"Your house? don't you live here?"

Haruhi said confused

"Oh I only stayed cause Konecko-Chan was here!"

He said sweat dropping

"Fine lets go to your house"

She said

"Ok….hey do like heights?"

He asked randomly

"I'm not bothered"

She said

"Good!"

Kisshu said as he grabbed her and flew away with a terrified Haruhi in his arms

Well here's another chapter

I hope its good

You know the deal!

You review

I write

Everyone is happy

SEE YA!

R&R

PLEASE?


	3. Ichigo is Discovered!

Tokyo Mew Mew Goes Host

Ichigo is Discovered!- Kisshu's Predicament

Ichigo was absolutely terrified…..

'Why? Why is it always me that seems to be the object of affection??'

Ichigo thought sadly

"Mommomiya-san? Its Tamaki you up yet?"

Said the perverted blond haired boy, who always seemed to show up at bad times…..this was a really bad time….She was naked…..

"Um err y-yeah I'm up..b-but I'm not decent…."

She said

"Oh do you need help?"

He smiled trying to open the door…..Ichigo blocked it during the night so that no one *cough Tamaki cough* could sneak in

"N-No I can m-manage"

She stuttered trying to use her man voice

"Well don't be late for the meeting…..kitty"

The last word gave her chills…its as if he and Kisshu have the same bloodline

"Hmm…..speaking of Kisshu….what's that devil up to?"

She giggled a little to herself as she headed down to hell

Meanwhile with Haruhi

Haruhi's P.O.V

Well….

I've certainly put my self in a position……..

By position I mean…I've somehow became trapped in a sleep hug by Kisshu

I don't even know how it happened………..

And….

He was waking up……..

Crap……..

End P.O.V

Kisshu woke to see a brown haired girl beside him…

"H-Haruhi……..why are you in my bed…"

He said

"I…I got cold…"

She said in a smooth lie…..she actually was warm…

"Oh….ok.."

He fell for it, to Haruhi's happiness…it was a really good thing he was hot and cute!

Ichigo on the other hand….was not having as much fun…

It was Egyptian day and Tamaki asked if Ichigo…his little kitty will dress as a cat

"No way in hell!!"

She protested

"Tamaki stop harassing him!"

Kyoya said

"I'm not harassing him!.. Its all part of the theme, right Ichi-"

He said but she was gone

She escaped to the roof and looked at the sky

"Boy…Ouran Academy sure is different than the brochures……."

She mumbled

"Yes. ..It is"

Said two voices scaring her

"Wuaaaaaaah...H-Hikaru...Kauru?"

She mumbled

"Hey…come with us!"

They said leading her to a secluded room and threw her in, she was scared what were they going to do

They looked at each other then smiled evilly at Ichigo

"We know your secret! Mommomiya-CHAN"

Ichigo's face drained of colour

"Wh-What are you on about"

She denied it…they cant have figured it out that fast…could they?

"We have some questions, that need answering!"

They said acting like detectives

"What t-type of questions?"

She asked practically sweating

"Questions like…Who are you really? And don't dare lie because we can easily tell Kyoya and have you expelled!"

They smirked

Ichigo gave in

"Fine…My name is Mommomiya Ichigo im 15 years old and I moved here to get away from a pest named Kisshu, I met your idiotic boss was forced into this and I now and being interrogated by 2 nit wits!"

She sneered at them causing them to jump

"S-Sure we believe you now!"

Ichigo was about to leave but stopped

"If you tell anyone ill kill you"

They nodded and she left…unknown to her. They had their fingers crossed

With Haruhi

"Ok are you hungry?"

She asked

"Wait you are the guest il make the meals!"

Kisshu ushered her down, she giggled

'Weird girl…sort of cute though…-NO! I'm loyal to Ichigo…she is my number 1 kitty…..right?'

Kisshu pondered before making the meal

Oh it seems as if both our characters have faced some dillemas

And is Kisshu really falling for Haruhi????

What neither know is a certain alien is about to make an appearance at Ouran Academy

And what will happen when our girls meet face to face?

Keep reading to find out

R&R

THnks


	4. A Catastrophy occurs Kisshu Comes Clean

Tokyo Mew Mew Goes Host

A Cat-astrophy occurs - Kisshu reveals the truth!

Kisshu was actually begging to lose it he was falling in love with Haruhi, but still loved his kitty

"What do I do? What WILL I do?!"

He began to panic

"Just forget Ichigo, she went away…I'm here now"

Haruhi said

"N-Never... I will never betray My kitty!!!"

He said as Haruhi moved closer

"Oh come on she never liked you"

Haruhi…really wanted Kisshu…she never wanted to return to Ouran

"I-I…"

Kisshu stuttered…..he NEVER stuttered

"Oh come on…as soon as you move on…the better"

She said….Kisshu was getting really warm..no..not warm…hot, Haruhi was torturing him

"Just kiss me and get over it!"

Now he remembered why he loved Ichigo…….not her cat ears or her mew powers but for her stubbornness the way he teased her….Haruhi…was not his kitty…

"N-NO!"

He shoved her off

"K-Kisshu!?"

She was confused

"You…will..NEVER!..be my Konecko!"

He sneered

"But I can be so much better than what she will or could be!"

She begged

"Be that as it may…my Konecko is my life…..without her….I may as well be dead!"

He said as he walked away

"Where are you going?"

Haruhi asked

"To find my Kitty!"

Kisshu said

"But y-you don't know where she is!!"

Haruhi stuttered

"Oh! I have my ways….I have my ways…"

He muttered darkly

"I-Il help……I want to make up for how I acted…."

She said

"…Fine…"

He agreed

"Thanks..Kisshu-kun"

She said shyly

"Its fine Haruhi…"

That did it her face went beet red

And off they went in search of Ichigo

Speaking of Ichigo

"WHAT???YOU ALL KNEW!!!"

It turned out that Kyoya knew from the beginning that she was a female….only Tamaki didn't know

"I guess I was right when I said you're my little kitty!"

He winked…..

What she shouted shocked everyone….even herself

"IM NOT _YOUR KITTY!"_

_She then clasped her hands over her mouth_

'_Why'd I say that?? I couldn't help it I'm…Kisshu's kitty, I mean I'm my own kitty- Damn I'm no ones kitty!!!'_

"_Then who's pray tell Kitty are you?"_

_Tamaki said as he stared her in the face, she went red and the next thing to happen scared everyone_

_Where Ichigo sat…….was now an Onyx coloured kitten_

"_K-Kyoya???" _

_Tamaki stuttered_

"_W-What I didn't do anything! You're the one who went right in her face!"_

_Kyoya noted_

"_Well I didn't do this to her!!"_

_In the midst of all the arguing neither noticed that the kitten sneaked away_

"_He you guys I found a kitty cat!"_

_Said Honey holding the kitten_

"_Honey that may be a human"_

_Tamaki said_

"_Awe she looks hungry! You want some crème de la crème kitty?" _

_He asked_

_Ichigo thought to herself_

'_hmm maybe getting pampered from the kid will be fun!'_

"_~Nyan~"_

_Ichigo mewed_

"_YAY!"_

_Said Honey as he ran with the cat in his arms, the rest of the gang watched as they disappeared into the kitchen, Tamaki began to fidget.._

"_I NEED MY KITTY!!!!!!!!"_

_He screamed and ran after them_

_Meanwhile with Kisshu and Haruhi_

"_So Haruhi where are you from?"_

_Kisshu asked_

"_Me ? I'm from Ouran"_

_She smiled_

_Kisshu froze_

"_O-Ouran…….the place on a tropic island with the boys and really perverted blond headed man?"_

_She noticed she meant Tamaki_

"_Oh he isn't so bad………meh ok he's a perve…"_

_Kisshu was beginning to figure out why Ichigo left…..to get away from him_

"_How could I have been so dumb?!! And I noticed 4 of my uniforms were gone! And did she really believe id let her escape?!"_

_Haruhi was confused_

"_Kisshu……..who are you talking about or rather to?"_

_Kisshu forgot he was talking aloud_

"_Oh I'm sorry to scare you, I was thinking of Ichigo-"_

_SLAP!_

_He couldn't believe it……….._

_Haruhi……._

_Slapped him…._

"_Ichigo this! Ichigo that, ICHIGO,ICHIGO,ICHIGO!!! THAT'S ALL YOU TALK ABOUT!!!! WHY CANT YOU LOVE ANOTHER PERSON THE WAY YOU DO HER?!?!"_

_Haruhi belted at the top of her lungs_

_Kisshu stared at her then slapped her back_

"_You…. Have no idea who or what I am do you?!?!"_

_He said so calmy…so calm it was intimidating_

"_Y-You're a boy?"_

_She whimpered_

"_No…..not just a boy, you see my ears?, these bay's are real!, yeah..im an alien!"_

_He told her_

_Haruhi was over shocked_

'_An alien?'_

"_Thats why I could fly!"_

_Haruhi realised it now…._

"_So you are an alien……cool"_

_Kisshu was gob-smacked_

"_I knew aliens existed !"_

_Kisshu sighed_

"_Lets. Lets just get to Ouran…."_

_Kisshu asked_

_Haruhi nodded_

"_You ready to fly?"_

_Haruhi almost jumped on him_

"_I take that as a yes"_

_And off they flew to Ouran_

_Unaware of the events that were taking place….._

_Well that's another chappy done_

_And I'm sorry to say….._

_But in one ore two chapters _

_This story will be coming to an end_

_So thanks again_

_And don't forget to_

_R&R_

_Pleas???????_

_Bye_

_^_~_

_~Nyan~_


	5. Home Sweet Insanity!

Tokyo Mew Mew Goes Host

Sparks of insanity

Ichigo was enjoying being pampered by Honey, he gave her milk, cookies, sushi everything her heart could desire.

' This kid is my ticket to buffet town, if I lounge off of him, I'll be happy…'

The little onyx cat mewed; Honey picked her up and kissed her kitty nose, just her luck! She phased back into human form…where the kitten was, now sat a girl, in her birthday suit, Honey screamed and ran to his bodyguard/cousin. Tamaki, was running to see this, Ichigo shot away from the insane group of guys, Tamaki was disappointed, the twins just laughed madly, Kyoya sighed and thought ' why did I end up with idiots like these fools?'

Meanwhile Kisshu was…. well…. lost.

"Haruhi you said you knew where we were going!!"

Kisshu yelled, Haruhi pouted

"I said that I knew where I was going, You wanted to be macho and take the lead, besides this gives Us more time to ourselves"

Haruhi winked, Kisshu shoved her away and took out his Ichigo radar, he was getting a weak pulse, in the northern direction. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and shot in the direction, the radar got stronger and stronger until….

Haruhi sighed sadly, Kisshu looked at her oddly

"We're here…..this….is Ouran Academy…."

She pouted, Kisshu looked at the castle like place and gasped, this was where Ichigo was? Well one way to see…

"Kitten, I'm on my way!"

He smirked as they entered what Haruhi called 'Hell'

Yes yes I know its impeccably short but I'm at school and I don't have a lot of time, so please rate and comment, not on how short it is, I'll try to do a long chapter next time!

Ok

R&R

Please????

Thanks

~K-Chan~


	6. Cat Fight Ichigo Vs Haruhi

Tokyo Mew Mew Goes Host

Cat fight –Ichigo meet Haruhi

Kisshu and Haruhi arrived at Ouran, Haruhi was not at all happy about this, in fact, she was dreading it, Tamaki would be all over her again and she would have no peace again, Kisshu, however, was dying to see his little kitty again, and he would take her back by force if he needed to, he would even tie her up like a dog to keep her from running off, that's how serious he was about her.

The two headed into the grand hall, Kyoya greeted Haruhi, with his usual threat.

"Hello Haruhi, the trip, will be added to your debt to us!"

He smiled and greeted Kisshu

"This is Kisshu, he is looking for a miss Ichigo?"

Haruhi said, Kyoya grinned

"Oh she is with Tamaki!"

That was all it took, Kisshu shot up to see Tamaki, kissing Ichigo , who looked not pleased, in fact she was pissed.

"Get off me!"

She yelled, since he didn't Kisshu grabbed him off her and growled, Ichigo gulped

"H-Hello Kisshu"

She said nervously

"I will deal with you at home Ichigo!"

He snapped, Ichigo was dragged over and punched by Haruhi

"What the hell!?"

She griped

"You are the wench, who took Kisshu from me!"

She screamed

"I never stole anyone from you!"

Ichigo slapped her, this resulted in the two girls bitch-slapping each other, first a kick, then a bite, then a scratch, another kick, more biting, more scratching, kick, slap, bite and it continues like this for quite a long time, Kisshu and Tamaki just watched, in amusement and a little fear as the two girls continued to practically kill each other.

"KISSHU IS MINES!"

Haruhi yelled at her

"I LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU!"

Ichigo yelled

Kisshu stared at her

"Really?"

He asked

"Yeah…all this time away gave me room to think about my feelings and…i…I really do love you Kisshu"

Kisshu hugged her then kissed her

"Tamaki, you can be a real pain at times…but the stubbornness is what I love about you, I was stupid to leave…and I hope that I can be your girlfriend?"

Haruhi said as she kissed him

"Are you ready to leave Ichigo?"

Kisshu asked

"One more thing!"

She replied as she ran to Haruhi

"Well…I want to say, thanks for looking after him, Kisshu I mean."

Ichigo said

"It was wrong of me to lunge at you like that…but I appreciate you looking after Tamaki, he can be a handful…"

Haruhi said

"Aren't all men!"

They laughed

"Well…goodbye"

Ichigo said

"Goodbye"

Haruhi said as they hugged and parted ways.

Ichigo arrived home, she was greeted by her team and accepted back at once, the new leader Berry was kicked out of the team and Ichigo regained leadership.

She wrote in her diary that night

"Dear diary,

today was insane to say the least, I spent 6 weeks with an odd group of boys, well one was odd, the rest were insane, I really missed Kisshu, he seemed to be the hole that filled my heart, and when the hole was gone, I felt empty. I would never tell him that! Well before I shut this diary, I will repeat the last thing that I will never do again! Tokyo Mew Mew Goes Host! There , I will shut this now and never speak of it again!

~Ichigo~"

And with that she went to sleep, recounting those fun days with the host club.

Well that's it finished

I hope you liked it

Lol

It was fun to do

I hope you review

So bye

R&R

SEE YA!


	7. No Place Like Home

Tokyo Mew Mew Goes Host

There's no place like home

It had been a good 4 weeks since the insanity of the club had passed and Ichigo was watched constantly by a now very obsessive Kisshu, if she tried to walk out, he pressed a button and a rabid chimera came out and growled, sending her straight back to her room of a prison, she begged him to let her have piece, but he said the same thing.

"Kitty you betrayed me, now you gotta pay! Back in"

He replied, she sighed and slumped in

It had been a good 4 hours and there was no noise, this panicked Kisshu as he pushed the door, there was a blockage, the alien cursed as he blew the doors back, his eyes widened, the room was empty, he screamed a name in anger.

"ICHIGO!!!!"

He screamed as he shot past the door in the floor that was open at a crack, if he had checked there he would have found a kitten sleeping soundly, but he didn't and now the cat had a problem, she was hungry and wanted food, she mewed loudly, loud enough for a blond man to hear her.

(Guess who ;3 )

Ichigo scratched at the doors, and head-butted them, nothing budged, she cried loudly again and slumped down, just as she mewed weakly again, the door was opened, she looked up then got a shock at who her saviour was.

"Tamaki?!"

She cried, his smirk returned as she tried to run, he grabbed her abdomen and lifted her, she hissed and growled, she wanted _Kisshu_ to be her saviour, not the stalker, who at numerous times tried to break into her dorm at the academy, this was certainly a problem, Tamaki kissed her little nose, she morphed into a naked girl, Tamaki was in heaven, Ichigo screamed and ran away, with the boy chasing her.

Back at the café

"Oh she will love to see _you_ again"

Ryou winked to the 4 men standing at the doorway

Ichigo ran into Kisshu, who was knocked breathless at the sight of her naked, but she screamed at him so fast he was knocked down.

"Calm down"

he muttered simply

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? I am being stalked how the hell can I?"

She yelled as she ran past to the café, only to be met with wide eyes of the 4 men who spent the last 6 weeks annoying her, she had borrowed Kisshu's clothes.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked

"Well it was lonely when you left...."

Hunny said

"So...."

Kaouru started

"We decided to move here"

They smiled

"Now you can repay your debt, from the comforts of your home"

Kyouya smiled

"W-What?"

she said

"Correct my kitty"

said the seductive voice

"Huh?!"

she whimpered

"Welcome lovely lambs to....Café Mew Mew Host Club!"

Tamaki smiled and winked to the customers, who all screamed and bombarded him with love

Ichigo looked at the gang and sighed

"There's no place like home..."

Well thats the story finished

I was going to end it with the last chapter but I added this for my friend

you know who you are ;)

So thanks for reading

Read my other stories if you get the chance :D

Ok

R&R

See you real soon

~K-Chan~


End file.
